


Ydris Unlearns Prejudices

by Centeris2



Series: Evergray's Followers [8]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Poly Pile AU, Rebecca Has Friends AU, and there is Scott peeking in at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: At this insistence of Evergray's Followers, Ydris agrees to try to not see humans as inferior pests that can be sacrificed.(This is meant to take place over a long period of time, not an overnight thing)





	1. Chapter 1

Learning to tolerate humans was difficult. Pandorians grew up knowing that the reason their reality was dying was because of humans, undoing a lifetime of general hostility toward the enemy didn’t happen in a day.

But Rebecca wasn’t the only who one insisted on Ydris learning to love humans, or at least learn to not view them as inferior. The other fragments of Aideen were also insistent on it, all of them clinging to their humanity for reasons Ydris could not understand. Why would they pick human body over their goddess soul?

However Ydris knew Aideen also loved humans, and despite her rage and destruction her war was not against the humans, but against the druids. Druids led by beings that weren’t human or from Earth. Garnok, Aideen, Pandorians, Fripp and his people, all such powerful beings that led armies and crushed humans underfoot. No wonder Aideen wanted to protect humans, they weren’t even part of the war, their home had become a battlefield for beings beyond them. 

Knowing all that didn’t mean Ydris could view humans with respect, far from it. It made him sneer at the weak creatures, too stupid to realize what was happening around them. Humans, so wrapped up in their own little squabbles and insignificant issues. What were conflicts that lasted years when there was a larger war last millenia?

Saying that out loud, trying to make the women understand, had earned him stern looks.

Aideen loved humans, and wanted him to love them too. Who was he to question her?

At least the lights agreed to help him, showing him the entertainment of humans, the natural wonders of Earth, and all the strange little details. The landscape and wildlife of Earth fascinated him, it was all alien to him, an entire reality were life had developed following different rules and different physics. Flight was not easy on Earth, gravity was much stricter and insisted on pulling in only one direction on Earth. The plants depended on sunlight and had evolved into an almost uniform green on Jorvik. In Pandoria the plants and animals were so much more vibrant and colorful, it made the Earth seem so boring and monochrome in comparison. So much green everywhere, so much chlorophyll, but color appeared for pollinators and when the earth turned away from the sun. The seasonal cycle was completely different, and brought so much change. And that was just the places with greenery, the images of different locations around the Earth revealed so many different environments. Ydris wanted to see them all.

The Earth truly was amazing.

But humans…

Humans were harder to love knowing how destructive they could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca had suggested that Ydris not view humans as objects but as living beings with individual lives and minds. And, Louisa had added, maybe interact with humans outside of the circus and not as a magician putting on a show.

A little bit of magic and a bus ticket later, Ydris was touring Jorvik and people watching, creeping a bit inside of the minds of passersby. Each mind was different from the rest, every person a mix of positive and negative with the positive outweighing the negative in most he encountered. There were so many different goals and ideas and fears and desires. Would the adoption finally go through? Would he say yes? Did the boss really like their presentation? Were people staring? Should she tell her wife about the pregnancy yet?

Their lives were so complicated, but so simple. Ydris smirked as the thought occurred to him, realizing maybe those shows the women had shown him were onto something.

Maybe… maybe it wouldn’t hurt to use just a bit of magic on humans. His circus was a place where dreams came true, was it not? Just a dash of Confidence in the cotton candy, a coating of Luck on popcorn, a piece of Love in the plushie prizes, and a touch of healing on the souvenirs.

The magician had always loved dazzling people, but now there was a strange warmth in his chest when he knew that magic would linger on his audience, aiding them to fulfill their dreams. 

He was a bit surprised when the Confidence in the cotton candy emboldening more admirers to approach him. He wasn’t really sure what to do about that, knowing he could very well use the more than willing humans to satisfy his desires. And he did have desires, an ache inside him for the vessels of Aideen overflowing into lust. 

Ever since he had set up his circus he had admirers craving him, and had even used some.

It felt dirty to think back on, they had been tools for his own pleasure, nothing more. At least for some of them he had made their dreams come true, or at least the dream of sleeping with him. But even that didn’t comfort him, he hadn’t really cared about their dreams, he had been so preoccupied with his dream of destroying Earth to save Pandoria. 

But now… now he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t use humans like that anymore.

He didn’t know how but somehow the women knew. He didn’t ask what gave himself away, if he looked different or was acting different, but Rebecca informed him that he should apologize to Justin. She then clarified to apologize when he was truly sorry, an apology because they made him apologize was worthless and insulting. And then the bits of Aideen informed him that they had friends coming over and he should meet them.

Ydris agreed and appeared at the bangalow, discovering that the friends were a bit more than friends. At least for Rebecca. He could see traces of her on them, them being two young men.

“Hey yo, call me Tor,” one with red hair and a green patch of facial hair said, presenting his hand to shake. Ydris could tell this one was also a performer, his persona mask still partially in place.

“And I’m Connie, pleasure to meet you!” the second one said with a kind smile, shaking Ydris’ hand after Tor.

“And I-” Ydris began with a pose, “am the Amazing and Wonderful Ydris! Magician of Miracles! Wizard of Wonders! Ringmaster of-”

“Tooting his own horn,” Rebecca cut him off with a snort, smiling at the theatrics. Ydris smirked and bowed to the two young men.

They were so… Ydris couldn’t put his finger on it. They seemed so opposite, Connie a bit quiet and remaining properly polite whereas Tor was brash, not afraid of wild gesturing and getting loud when speaking. And yet they were so similar? So friendly and respectful and inviting, and so at ease with him. They were totally unbothered by his magic, not hiding the fact they knew and making jokes and puns. They weren’t afraid of him, and they genuinely wanted to be friends with him. They viewed him as an equal, not as someone who had been their enemy in the past and who would never totally be trusted.

It felt… nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin was less than pleased when Ydris appeared outside his door. He thought it might be one of the Bobcats knocking at his door, but Ydris?

“What do you want?” Justin snapped, glancing around. Ydris was too damn attractive to not get attention, and if one of the Bobcats saw him…

“No one else can see me,” Ydris murmured, noting Justin scoping out the area.

“Can you fuck off now?” Justin growled. 

“In a moment. I just,” Ydris took a deep breath, Justin noticing how the tall man sank a bit, losing the proud posture, “I apologize for my behavior. What I did to you, how I taunted you, was cruel and unjust. Please tell me if there is any way I can make it right.”

Justin stared at the magician, humbled and embarrassed and clearly not used to admitting sincere remorse. 

“Uh, I’ll… uh, try to think of something,” Justin managed, a bit confused. Ydris looked at him with a tentatively hopeful expression. Oh fuck.

“I’d like that, I await the chance to fix this,” Ydris said, straightening up a bit and biting his lip before saying, “thank you, farewell, Justin.”

And with that Ydris was gone, leaving Justin weak in his knees. Oh fuck, Ydris had looked so…. Justin blushed and closed the door, letting out a hot breath. Was this a trick? Ydris had looked and sounded sincere, and the way he looked so scared and so hopeful and how his bottom lip stretched when he bit it ooh no. Justin buried his face in his hands, groaning, trying to not think about it.

Ydris, once more at his circus to entertain the dreamers, felt marginally better. At least he had started making it up to Justin and earning forgiveness, but it was quite possible that he would never receive it. The idea made Ydris sad, but it was easy to distract himself by bringing joy to others. 

A man Ydris did not recognize watched the circus from a distance, focused on the wizard. Even from here Ydris could tell the pale man was touched by Aideen, well more specifically by Rebecca, and literally touched in a physical sense. The wizard smiled, hoping he would be introduced to the stranger soon.


End file.
